


Customers Only

by ChrysCare, NekoKnyght



Series: Funs and Laughs [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKnyght/pseuds/NekoKnyght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just having fun</p><p>Disclaimer:We don't own Transformers</p></blockquote>





	Customers Only

'It's only a dare,' he thinks as he takes a breath in front of the door. His blond hair falls over his eyes and he shakes his head to clear his view. Pushing open the door, he walks into the gas station. The small run down, barely able to be called a convenient store, has broken tiles, slanted shelves and rust crawling down the walls. 

"Do you have a bathroom I could use?" The blond asks as he turns to the store clerk. 

The old man smokes a cigar and stares at the boy. 

"There's a bathroom in the back," the man points his cigar in the direction. 

"Thanks," the boy says and starts to head that way.

"It's for customers only," the man blows out a puff of smoke. 

"Oh, um . . ." the blond looks around, gum was too expensive, candy was too. He pulls out a quarter and holds it up to the man. "Can I buy a quarter?"

The man stares at him blankly, "You must be joking."

"If not a quarter, then two dimes and a nickel."

"Fine kid," the man says and slides over two dimes and a nickel. 

"Thanks," the boy says and walks to the bathroom. :I'm in, you owe me season passes to my favorite concert series.:

:How did you do it Bee?: Sam on his phone outside of the gas station.

:Voodoo alien mojo,: Bumblebee's holoform lets out a snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Just having fun
> 
> Disclaimer:We don't own Transformers


End file.
